


Something Wrong, Feels so Right

by Anonymous



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, Impregnation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Rex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Years later living together with Caesar, Rex would of thought his dirty thoughts would of disappeared. He knew it was taboo, he knew it was wrong to feel the way he did for Caesar, but it didn't work, he couldn't stop. It only got worse and reached it peak.
Relationships: Caesar Salazar/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Wrong, Feels so Right

Rex gasped and moaned, his body was covered in sweat, shuttering at each thrust of the toy deep within him even with half of it hanging out of him. The sounds of his wet cunt clinging around the unique toy feeling every ridge and inch of it slip in and out while slowly reaching his peak. Rex moaned and gasped sharply, before covering his mouth in the quiet space of his room. He was surprised he was even able to get it as discreetly as he did as it was one of the really special type of toys: bad dragon, to be more specific. The one in Rex's position was a large Nox that lit all his nerves on fire and hit every spot in his tight cunt. 

Rex moved the toy rough and deep, with each new thrust, a little more of the toy slipped inside. He bit his lip holding back the needy moans for more, the firm and textured feeling of the knot had Rex's head spinning. 

Pulling the toy all the way out, he groaned. Rex twisted around in the bed firmly planting the toy onto the bed holding it down as he slipped back into it. The full body shutter and moan that left his lips as he felt completely full as he slipped the toy completely in him from tip to base. Rex came hard, his body just barely registering it as he gasped and arched in his lust. 

His hips grinding onto the toy like a bitch in heat, he felt it penetrate something unreal within. Rex panted roughly as the aftershocks hit him, his cunt holding the toy within him tight. Tight enough to the point he couldn't pull it out he was too tense. Rex collapsed onto his back, taking his time to come down from the high of coming so damn hard he was seeing stars. 

It all felt so good, his mind on cloud nine as his hips twitched and his cunt ached. It felt good to finally let go, to give into his desire till it didn't. 

Rex felt his heart pound and tears well in his eyes in shame, he felt dirty, not from the toy, or act of getting off, but from his train of thought. The entire time he was bouncing and fucking himself over with the toy, Rex couldn't help, but think of Caesar. His own damn weirdo, eccentric, mad scientist, brother. Rex couldn't help it as he thought of how low Caesar's voice full with lust, the growls from his throat, Caesar's hands all over him, and his mouth being used for other things other than talk for once. 

Rex trembled and let out a pathetic whine as he finally pulled the toy out of his wet and sloppy cunt. The mere touch of his own fingers had Rex trembling from the overstimulation. He felt tears run down his eyes from how disgusted at himself he was. For thinking of Caesar in such a way. 

Their relationship from the day they met each other again was strange and disconnected, so Rex probably shouldn't have been as surprised at himself for the development. Yet he felt like the monster Cain claimed he was for doing such a thing, to go to such lengths to finally cum and forget his worries even if it was for a moment. 

What a savior of the world he was.

Rex found himself hiccuping at the sobs that escaped his throat. He whipped away his tears, trying to find the energy within himself to finally get up. It wasn't for a while that he did as Caesar was in his lab in the basement thankfully. Rex had learned to listen carefully for his footsteps whenever he was having a moment as such to himself. Rex got up on shaky legs, trudging his way over to the bathroom and turning the water on blasting cold to the point it was painful as his punishment. He stood under the water till all the evidence was whipped away and he was shivering down to the bone. Rex could barely look at himself in the mirror simply drying his hair and body sparsely and running back to his room. 

He cleaned everything up there too, his years in Providence taught him how to hide things he didn't want anybody to see a little too well. The toy was hidden away and the sheets were changed. Rex laid back in bed in his scratchy clothing resisting the urge to both scratch and put anything on for comfort. Rex almost cried again feeling the deep well of pain hit him again. His chest rising and falling roughly and eye stung from holding his tears back. 

It was a surprise that he even managed to fall asleep at all that night. Waking up again, Rex felt like he was hit by a truck, no...worse than that he felt like he was punched by Quarry tenfold. His muscles and insides were sore from the night before, so getting up was another trudge to get up. Rex whipped his hand across his face as his mind, body and soul felt exhausted. 

Getting downstairs to the kitchen felt like forever, hearing and seeing Caesar making breakfast felt like a slap to the face. His mind going back to the night previous. Rex didn't know if he could face Caesar considering what he had done, what he had thought about. 

"Rex...mijo? No midas bien…" Caesar said worriedly. 

Rex flinched back as Caesar tried to touch him, the action wasn't lost on his brother. 

"I-I'm." Rex started. He couldn't think of a way to word his pain. 

Caesar's look at him was as patient with him as ever. If not more worried than Rex had ever seen it. 

"You can tell me, Rex. Deep breaths." Caesar spoke softly. 

Rex bristled, the pain in his heart returned full force at Caesar's patience with him. He didn't want to be or act like an ass towards Caesar, but the pain in his heart was too much. His tongue was like a weight in his mouth as he wanted to tell Caesar every and at the same time want the ground to open up under him and swallow him whole. Rex took the deep breaths letting himself relax enough, but still no able to look his brother in the eye. 

"I don't feel hungry." Rex mumbled. 

He turned and walked away with his heart twisting hard in pain with heartache. He locked his door and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. He never knew it would hurt so much to love someone, he never felt this way even for Circe, it couldn't even compare. 

Rex tensed as he heard Caesar's footsteps come close and could feel his presence behind the door. He waited ever so patiently for Caesar to do anything, it wasn't till he heard Caesar walk away that he finally relaxed. His body going limp exhausted from the sadness and fear. 

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. Still even as he woke up, his stomach rumbled annoyingly enough. Rex listened carefully outside for anything, anyone. Hearing nothing he got up and unlocked his door slowly and carefully opening it. He was surprised to see a tray with a plate of food resting on a chair in front of him. The food was lukewarm and Rex could smell the remnants of it down the hall. So Caesar probably made it not too long ago. 

Rex picked the food up and ate it slowly. It was good as Caesar's cooking always seemed to be. Rex finished trying not to think about the other night, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Drinking the last of the smoothies, Rex swore it was different than last time, it always seemed to change as Caesar mixed and matched the fruits and their flavors. This time he got hints of blueberries and when he could possibly guess….dragon fruit?

Either way it was still good and he did feel a little better even if his mind was conflicted with the thoughts at hand. 

Cleaning up Rex made sure Caesar wasn't near by returning the tray back to its place and locking the door again. His heart thundered in his chest and hands felt clammy as he flopped on bed. He grabbed his phone which he had neglected for good reason as the many texts from Caesar were many. He ignored it as he saw texts from Noah, Holiday, and the gang in Tokyo. He didn't have the heart to message any of them back except maybe Holiday. 

Their relationship had matured over the years since the second nanite event (i.e. cure) and dissolve of Providence once all the EVOs were made passive and returned to their natural state as animals or humans. Rex debated whether or not to return her texts. A lot of them pictures of her and Six enjoying their days married together. He was happy for them, even happier to be Six's best man. He cried a lot that day with happy tears. 

The memories became sour as he thought of Caesar looking more than amazing, cleaned up in his suit. The way Caesar had his shirt sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone by the end of the night. Rex groaned annoyed and aroused, he whipped his hand over his face and pulled at his hair in frustration. Grabbing his phone again Rex put on some music drowning out his thoughts, he felt like they were getting worse and worse. It didn't help that he lived with the man, and didn't help Caesar was his own brother, by blood. Why couldn't it have been anybody else?

He remembered his crush on Holiday which slowly fizzled out especially as he saw how adorable she and Six were, practically soulmates. He remembered having a bit of a crush on Noah, but of course that never went anywhere especially as he realized his feelings lied else were. Even through all the pain, slight betrayal, and eventual reveal of the truth of his powers and where Caesar's aligegences truly lied. 

It was a boiling pot that slowly simmered and continued to as Rex actively chose to live with Caeaar hoping the weird crush would go away. Only it didn't. It only got worse, slowly as Rex tried to keep himself busy with school (which he completed with flying colors) and kept himself busy with Caesar's ever growing experiments. Rex thought with the more he knew about his brother it would make the crush go away, it only made it burn brighter as it finally reached it peak the other night. 

With the music playing and his head spinning Rex finally found sleep again. The music melting away into nothingness. 

He didn't know what time it was till he woke up again. It was dark and his body felt disoriented as it did warm? Rex tensed in surprise at the hand that ran through his hair, opening his eyes he found only Caesar beside him looking straight into his soul. 

"Cae-! A-mph-" Rex exclaimed before Caesar's lips were on his. 

The hand that was in his hair ran down to neck, teasing the point between his neck and head. The touch sent shivers down Rex's spine as he moaned against Caesar's lips. Rex could taste the weird mix of bitter coffee and tangy taste of smoothies on Caesar's tongue. He couldn't help, but love every bit of it as Rex pulled Caesar even closer to him, hoping it all wasn't some oddly realistic dream. 

Rex could feel Caesar's hand snake down his back and around his front. The noise he made in surpise as Caesar shoved his hand down Rex's pants with both arousing as it was worrying. Rex couldn't he it as he shivered and moaned at the slightest touch of Caesar's rough callused fingers teasing his clit and folds. 

Rex couldn't help it as he moved against Caesar's hand, he was almost embarrassed at how wet he was already.

"That's it Rex." Caesar purred. 

A cry left Rex's lips as he felt Caesar's fingers enter him, curl and slip in and out of his cunt spreading his slick everywhere. Rex rocked his hips and hid his face in Caesar's chest. 

"You're beautiful, Rex." Caesar continued. "So wet just for me." 

Rex nodded and bit his lip hard before Caesar rolled them over, a yelp left Rex's lips in surpise. His hand still toyed with Rex and continued on like nothing making Rex moan and arch into the touch. The way Caesar's fingers curled into him hit his sweet spot as his thumb rubbed his clit. 

"Cae...Caesar!" Rex screamed. 

Rex shook and clamped down against Caesar's hand as he came. Soft whimpers and whines left Rex's lips before they were swallowed by Caesar's mouth on his. 

Rex moaned as Caesar's hand slipped away, his sensitivity felt on an all time high as it dawned on Rex everything was real. The pleasure, the kiss, Caesar before him! Pulling away Rex froze as Caesar looked down at him with lust in his eyes. 

"Caesar?" Rex mumbled weakly. 

The way his brother brought up his wet hand up to his lips, Rex couldn't help it as he suckied at them tasting himself on Caesar's fingers. Rex felt warm again, arousal filling his senses. Caesar's fingers teased his tongue as he pressed them deeper almost gagging on them if it wasn't the way Caesar twisted them making them slip and tease the back of his throat. 

Caesar smirked as he slipped his fingers out of Rex's mouth. Admiring how Rex looked fucked and horny for more. 

"It got you Rex." Caesar reassured. 

He brought their lips together again for a soft kiss. Even then Rex felt breathless at the touch, his mind at war with itself as he lay there underneath Caesar like nothing was wrong. Yet his mind yelled at him saying it was everything, but alright. Caesar's touch clearly had an effect on him as he purred with the hand caressing his cheek. 

"Look at me Rex." Caesar asked softly. 

Rex hesitantly opened his eyes finding Caesar's eyes meet his. He hardly realized he was shaking and crying till he felt Caesar whip away the tears with his thumb. 

"Y-you shouldn't be here." Rex stuttered and stated weakly. "We shouldn't be doing this." 

Caesar whipped away for tears before pulling Rex into another soft kiss. Even as Rex grabbed at his wrist trying to pull away and push him off Caesar didn't budge.  
Rex cried and blushed as he felt Caesar's clearly hard cock even against the layers he wore press against his thigh. 

"No, but we're not exactly normal are we?" Caesar pondered. 

Rex frowned at him looking up at the man perplexed. 

"W-" Rex licked his lips, shuttering at the way Caesar trailed kissed across his jaw and neck. "What do you mean?" 

Caesar stopped, pulling away looking into Rex's eyes again. 

"We're EVOs Rex. The nanite events, both of them. They practically rewrote all of biology and more. They helped you fully transition to male when you were clearly born female at first. Mom and dad gladly accepted you when you wanted the change, they gave you everything. The nanites rewrote your biology when we gave them to you as they were programmed with the knowledge of human biology. It took time for them to figure out your body when we injected them into you, but they worked around it till they became one with you." 

Caesar pulled away as he explained and pulled Rex up onto his lap. Rex was silent unsure of what to say or do as he simply listened. 

"It made you something different, something new. You're not human, Rex" Caesar finally told bluntly. "We're not even related, haven't been since that day. Mom and dad took it hard when they learned about that, but again they still loved you till the very end. I promise." 

Caesar kissed Rex's brow as he saw the shocked look across his face. Rex sat there dumbfounded unable to respond. 

"I love you, Rex." Caesar sighed. His hands wrapped around Rex's hips. "I knew. Felt your eyes on me, you know? People noticed, but I strayed them away. Holiday worried about us living together, but I reassured her otherwise." 

Rex blushed at the mere thought if Holiday noticing his eyes on Caesar and no doubt Six too. He groaned internally at the thought. 

"They- they…" Rex started, but Caesar shook his head. 

"They just think we're two brothers living together. Well, we have for the last few years. I'm surprised you held out for so long." The look Caesar gave Rex, it made him blush terribly up to his ears. 

"It- it didn't start right away." Rex started stuttering till he cleared his throat calming himself. His hand held firmly across Caesar's shoulders. "I didn't remember you, then I did. Things just didn't make sense when all that shit started happening, you didn't help at all with your little projects either." 

Rex pushed off of Caesar's lap, "You ignored me, after all that happened with you going through time and seeing me all grown up…" 

Caesar sighed, grabbing Rex's hand. 

"I know. I should have been there for you when you clearly needed me, but seeing you grown and seeing the world after the first event. I needed to finish what they started especially seeing what you had become and how well you worked with your nanites. It gave me hope, even if it took longer than I expected to complete their work." 

Rex allowed Caesar to wrap him in his arms, slowly taking everything in. The soft kisses Caesar laid along his neck and shoulders made Rex bite his lip. 

"When- how long have you felt the same?" Rex asked nervously, unsure of what to expect. 

Caesar hummed thinking for a moment, his head lost in thought. Rex blushed feeling Caesar's hands getting grabby on him as he tried moving. The firm kiss against his neck felt like a promise for more. One Rex was eager to see. 

"For a long time, I guess since you saved the world with the second event. The beginning of something new for everyone. You're so much more than people think you are Rex."

Rex blushed under the praise. It was so rare with Six and Holiday durning training or missions muchless on who he was as a person sometimes. Hearing Caesar say it, it felt visceral, real. Caesar pushed Rex back on the bed, his mouth nipping and licking every spot he could find that made Rex shiver and moan. 

"Caesar." Rex sighed. 

The man before him looked up at him with hooded eyes as his hands pushed Rex's shirt up and out of the way. He continued the kisses. Caesar's warm, wet tongue felt surreal as he made his way down Rex's chest and stomach till he reached the hem of Rex's pants. Caesar looked up at him silently asking for permission to continue. Rex almost laughed as if Caesar didn't just have his hand shoved down there mere moments ago. 

Nonetheless, Rex nodded. Ceasar's hands held Rex wide open as he pulled his pants down. Rex blushed hard at the dark look Caesar gave him, his gaunt felt burning warm and his body tingled as Caesar's hands were on him. Strong callused hands ran up and down his thighs along with blunt nails teasing his skin. Rex couldn't help it as a whimper left his lips, Caesar's lips were on his thighs kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. His cunt meanwhile felt wet again and ached as Caesar left marks across his skin. Rex gasped as Caesar bit particularly hard leaving a good mark on the inside of his thigh. 

"Caesar." Rex groaned. "Please." 

Caesar smirked, his lips ghosting over Rex's wet folds. 

"Please. What?" Caesar teased. 

Rex let out a needy cry. "Touch me." 

It felt like one hit after in another as Rex felt Caesar's tongue on his wet folds and clit. He felt Caesar's fingers slip back inside is cunt, which was wet and aching the move he moved. Rex moaned and bucked his hips against Caesar's face. The moans and whimpers that left Rex's lips, his hand flew into Caesar's hair pulling at the thich strands. The way Caesar slipped his tongue between his fingers, his warm wet tongue entering his aching cunt. 

It only made Rex move more against Caesar, his eyes seeing spots. 

"Fuck! Fuck...Caesar! I-" Rex moaned. 

The feeling of Caesar groaning and curling his fingers at just the right spot. Rex came with a broken cry, breathless, and laying on his bed boneless in Caesar's endeavors. His body trembled in the aftershocks that racked his body. Rex vaguely heard Caesar's voice as he came down from his euphoric haze. The kisses across his thighs and stomach made return to reality. 

Even more so as he cried out in surprise at the sharp stark of pleasure and pain that rang through him as Caesar touched something deep inside of him. A barrier further in his cunt, his cervix. 

"Huh." Caesar started. His fingers pressing against the soft tissue and opening of Rex's womb. "Soft and wet. You're fertile. Possibly ovulating even or right around there." 

Rex blushed all over at Caesar's pondering. 

"Yeah and?" He asked out loud. 

The look in Caesar's eyes along with his fingers thrusting right up against Rex's cervix. It had him seeing stars and crying out in pleasure as Caesar touched him. In and out Caesar's fingers went the sound of it obscene as it was arousing to Rex's ears. He needed more as he moaned and groaned beneath Caesar hips thrusting into his hand. 

"You're fresh for the taking, Rex. How about I breed you? Fill you with our child? We can be a real family. This big house of ours feels too empty some days don't you think?" Caesar growled. 

His fingers rolled against Rex's cervix making Rex scream louder. The blush blossomed across Rex's skin and the way his body quivered with every word. 

"You like that idea, Rex? To be wanted, to be loved, fucked full and over and over again till you know I'm in you completely." Caesar smirked seeing Rex turn away with a shamed look in his face. 

A moan escaped Rex's lips as his walls clenched around Caesar's fingers was evidence enough he did want it.

"Fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock, just please!" Rex begged. 

He was tired of Caesar's teasing, going slowly insane with Caesar's touch deep inside of him, and more so with his words. Rex wouldn't lie, he wanted a family, but to have one with Caesar. It was all types of fucked up blood related or not. He was turned on by Caesar's dirty words, promising to cum in him. He needed it. He needed it badly. 

Rex whimpered as Caesar finally pulled his fingers away, the empty feeling inside of Rex begged to be filled. 

Legs opened wide, Rex watched as Caesar finally took off his clothes. His cock bouncing free from it's confines, Rex whimpered seeing it pulse and leaked in Caesar's hand as he lined them up. The feeling of Caesar against him before he pushed his way inside. Rex was quick to wrap his arms around the man before him as he sunk deep and completely inside from tip to base. 

"Caesar!" Rex cried out in ecstasy. "I feel it! Feel you, so… deep!"

Caesar growled and groaned as he moved unforgivably within Rex, his thrusts hard and deep. Each one had Rex wet and clinging onto Caesar for dear life as he felt the head of Caesar's cock press against his cervix, coaxing it open. 

"Fill me Caesar. Breed me. Fill me with our children. Fuck! Caesar! Caesar!" Rex groaned with each thrust. 

Legs held, pinned, wide open. Rex blushed and moaned as he felt Caesar's balls slap against his ass. The firm feeling of them was embarrassingly arousing at how big and full they felt to spill their seed into him. 

Caesar growled into Rex's ear as the loud noises of their lovemaking filled the room. The moans and breathless sighs, the rumbling of the bed beneath them, the slapping of their sweaty skin coming together with each thrust. It all mixed together as they came together. 

Caesar cried out as he felt his cock slip inside Rex's womb finally, his cock bursting, filling every inch of Rex with his seed. He didn't stop moving even as Rex cried out too in his own orgasm. Caesar kept going, kept thrusting as he built himself up again and fell cumming deep inside Rex all over again. 

"I made a promise." Caesar groaned. "Going to fill you. Make you pregnant and full you'll be begging me for more." 

Rex trembled beneath Caesar. Nails digging into his lover's back and legs locked around his waist, Rex came again, head spinning as he moaned, feeling Caesar cock cum inside him again. 

Rolling them over so Rex was on top, it seemed as if he was more than ready. Rex rolled his hips and bounced on Caesar's cock keeping him in place. It was almost obsense how much cum filled Rex's womb already, Caesar's cock plugged him up nicely even as he sat and moved ontop. Rex moved determined as ever, making Caesar cum and himself as well as he rubbed his clit against Caesar's hand who was determined too to feel Rex flutter around him. 

They fucked endlessly till the sun rose illuminating the night sky. The both of them tired to the bone, but satisfied. Rex sighed content as he rubbed his hand over his swollen stomach from all the cum Caesar filled him with. He could feel the changes in his body of course full and pregnant as promised. Caesar nuzzled into his neck beside him deep asleep still, Rex didn't mind as he laid there happy as ever. 

Now it was only time to wait, Rex wondered especially with how full he was, if he was going to have more than one inside. He wouldn't be surprised and he was, he was up for the challenge. The more the merrier, all for them. To have a big happy family together.


End file.
